


Bewitched

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

Title: Bewitched   
Author: cillab42  
Genre: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2071  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: Sam wakes up in the future.  
Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Kripke and company, I just borrowed them to give my point of view.

Sam woke up slowly, looking around he knew he wasn’t in the same room he fell asleep in the night before. Stretching, the cheap sheets on the motel bed scratching his skin alerted him to the fact that he was naked.   
When did he start sleeping naked? Another thing for Dean to give him shit for.   
Could this be Deans doing? Did he get him drunk and played a prank on him? He didn’t feel as though he had a hangover. What the hell is going on?  
How did his brother get him there? Get him out of his clothes? Why had dad allowed it?  
Speaking of which, where was dad? Where was Dean? Where was he?  
Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, Sam reached down for the pair of boxers he saw on the floor, stood up and stepped into them.  
A frown marred his face when he realized that they were too big. Deans?  
“Dean?” he called tentatively.  
“Dean!” he called again more firmly, but still no response.  
Moving from the side of the bed, he went to the bathroom to see if Dean was there. Nothing, no Dean, no dad.  
Just as he walked out and back to the bed to finish dressing, he heard keys jingle in the door.  
Staring at the man who just walked in, Sam’s voice cracked as he questioned “Dean?’’  
He looked like Dean, only older. He had muscles that weren’t there before he went to sleep last night. He guessed if his brother were shirtless, he’d probably have scars he didn’t remember as well.  
Looking up at the question he heard in Sam’s voice, Dean let the snarky comment die on his tongue.  
Putting the food he carried on the table, all he could do was stare. This was Sam, or rather a fifteen year old version of him.  
“What the fuck?” Dean demanded as he found his voice.  
“Christo!” They both shouted in unison.  
When nothing happened, all they could do was stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.  
When he left to get breakfast thirty minutes ago, his lover, and his brother was a tall, muscular and confident man. A well fucked confident man.  
Standing before him now was a facsimile of that man. A teenaged facsimile.  
He hadn’t hit his growth spurt, so Dean was taller that this Sam. The confident man was now replaced by a sullen, unsure nervous boy. A boy who wasn’t his lover.   
“What happened?” Dean barked.  
“How would I know?” came the scared reply.  
The first thing that entered Dean’s mind was that he was being punished, punished for loving his Sammy in a dirtybdawrong kind of way.  
With young Sammy standing before him, he tried not to focus on the fact that he only got one night. One taste.  
Trying to get the imaged of the fucked out Sam he left this morning, Dean took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of the chair he pulled out to sit in. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed and said, “Get dressed Sammy and….”  
“It’s Sam’’ he was interrupted  
“Get dressed Sam, “Dean continued, impatience coloring his voice as he made the correction “and we’ll eat breakfast and then figure out what the fuck is going on.”  
Sam reached for the duffel bag under his bed and began to dress, glad he had put the boxers on before Dean had come back. He didn’t know how he got here, but he certainly didn’t want to piss Dean off any further. He was the one person who was going to help him figure this out. Of course if nothing had changed, he was the only one around to help him.  
Breakfast was a quiet affair as both men were lost in their own thoughts.  
“How old are you?” Sam asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
“Twenty-nine, you?”  
“Sixteen”  
Both men were scared, terrified even, but being Winchesters, even a sixteen year old Winchester, neither was going to admit it.  
Dean was scared because if this didn’t get straightened out, he knew he was going to lose Sammy again in a couple of years. Stanford, Jess all over again. How was he supposed to survive that twice?  
Sam was because he wasn’t there to see what caused the lines around Dean’s eyes, and if or how they changed him. Did they ever….? God he hoped so!  
They would figure it out and get back to business. They had to.  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dean asked  
“We, you me, and dad, we were in Baton Rouge and last night we wiped out a coven of witches.” He explained  
“But I don’t understand. No one got hurt. We came back to the motel and I woke up nine years in the future.”  
‘We’re there now. In Baton Rouge, I mean.”  
“We are? Dean this can’t be a coincidence.”  
“Samm…Sam, nothing in our world is a coincidence”  
Reaching across the table, Dean grabbed the laptop and pushed it towards Sam.  
‘’You research and I’ll call Bobby.”  
Dean didn’t understand what was going on. Hell, they weren’t even on a job, just passing through to a job in Texas. How could something from their past sneak up and fuck them but good.  
He remembered that coven from nine years ago. They destroyed it and all the skanky little bitches in it and their little dog Toto too, so how were they fucking with them now. Why, were they…ok Dean stupid question.  
God he fucking hated witches!  
When Dean hung up from his call with Bobby, he had an idea of what was going on. Somehow, someone from that coven survived. Someone who recognized them. But who could it be. They killed everyone there. Was there someone there they didn’t see?  
Now they just had to find out who. Bobby said find the witch, reverse the spell. Between Bobby and Sam, they found the spell, now they had to find the bitch.  
As it turns out, it wasn’t that hard to find her. When they retraced their steps, well when Dean retraced their steps, the only person that had any real contact with since they arrived until this morning was the clerk at the desk and the waitress at the diner. As they had a different waitress, they were able to narrow it down to the clerk. She recognized them when they checked in.  
When they went to dinner, she sneaked into their room and planted hex bags and the rest was easy.  
Her motive was simple, revenge for her mother. When the Winchesters cleaned out that coven, her mother had been a member. She had been hiding that night, too young to join in.  
The two men searched the room and found the hex bags. According to Bobby, the spell will be reversed in twenty four hours from when it was cast.  
Now all they had to do was wait it out.  
They sat in the room in silence, this Sam and Dean did not know how to communicate. It was Sam who finally broke the silence. When he did speak, Dean wished he had just kept quiet.  
“Why was I naked?’’ he mumbled, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Had the room not been quiet, Dean doubted he would have heard him.  
He couldn’t tell sixteen year old Sam that he was naked because after waiting for years, they fucked last night, so he lied.  
“You were tired and fell asleep after your shower.”  
Sam thought about it and asked “So why were you sleeping with me?’’ He ignored Dean choking on nothing and continued “So you are telling me that you were too tired to make it a couple more feet to your bed?”   
“Sam!” Dean tried in his most commanding voice.  
“I remember you and dad telling me I was too old to sleep with you when I was fourteen, so why am I not too old at twenty-five?’’  
“No, it’s just, um” he stumbled, searching for the right words “we were both tired….I um sat on your bed and fell asleep.”  
Somehow it slipped Deans mind how teenaged Sam was like a dog with a bone when he was trying to get to the bottom of something. How until he could prove something to be right or wrong, he would not let go until he was satisfied. He was good at research, but no way was Dean going to tell him what happened between them.  
Sometimes Sam was too smart for his own damn good.  
Sam got up and walked to the bed his older self had claimed the night before. Reaching under the pillow, he ignored the gun and his hand found what he was searching for.  
Turning back towards Dean, he held up a bottle of lube and some condoms and asked “Your being tired didn’t have anything to do with this did it?”  
Dean stared at the items he held up, but said nothing.  
“Dean!” Sam barked  
“How long?’’ Sam asked softly.  
Ashamed to confide in sixteen year old Sam what he could no longer hide from twenty-five year old Sam, he hung his head down and whispered.  
“Just last night. That was the first and only time.” He confessed.   
Not knowing if Sam would remember this when he got back to his world, Dean was too scared to look at the disgust he was sure he would see in his brothers face.  
“What took so long?”  
Dean’s head snapped up in surprise. This was not the response he was expecting.  
“What…. Huh?’’ was all he could muster in response.  
“What took us so long” Sam repeated “I’ve been wanting you, in love with you since I was thirteen? There were times I thought you wanted me too, but I wasn’t sure. Why Dean? Why so long?”  
Dean explained what happened to them. What was going to happen to Sam? He told him about Stanford, about Jess, He told him about the Yellow eyed demon, about dads deal. Especially about his deal.  
Walking over to Dean, Sam grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes, “Still would have been easier if we had this. If you weren’t so stubborn”  
“You were so young Sam. I couldn’t take your choices away from you.” Dean defended himself.  
“I know I want, wanted this so damned bad and tried to make you see. Think of all the time we wasted, the times we could have really given each other the comfort we needed. How we could have just loved. Maybe I wouldn’t have gone to Stanford, maybe there’d be no Jess.”  
“I had to protect you Sammy. From me. I had to protect you from me.” He whispered “I had too”  
He did the right thing. He did!  
Reaching up, Sam stroked his cheek. He leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and said “We could have had a lot of yesterday’s Dean”  
Looking into his brothers eyes, Dean gave in.   
“When you go back, if you remember this, make me give in. It’ll have to be you Sammy because I’ll never make that first step.’’  
“Okay Dean”  
“You do it Sam! You make me give in, because God knows I won’t do it on my own. You know how to push my buttons. Give us those yesterdays.”  
They woke up the next morning in each other’s arms, and with memories that weren’t there the day before.  
Sam still went to Stanford, it seems nothing can quell teenaged rebellion, however Dean went with him.   
They spent six years in Palo Alto as Dean Winchester and Sam Wesson, lovers not brothers.  
Jess didn’t burn and John didn’t die. After Sam graduated, they decided to stay in California and moved to a small town with a beach. Hunting was far and in between, weekends only, apparently they were both ok with normal.   
When the first kid arrived they had more important things to do with their weekends than hunt.


End file.
